1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to modified outlet covers, and more particularly to a power supply cover box with versatile features such as electrical outlets or USB ports, cord management containers and utility trays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The historic discovery and generation of electricity has changed the way people lived significantly. Availability of electricity as well as reliable and effective electric power delivery system led to widespread use of various electric appliances and other devices. Yet an electric appliance is without value unless it is plugged into an electrical outlet for power connection. Consequently, as modern life gets more and more high-tech, electrical outlets have become an essential and standard feature at home, in offices and so on since they are relatively simple in operation and are convenient resources for tapping into the power of electricity.
Nevertheless, electrical receptacle outlets in walls and floors may present shock and electrical fire hazards to people. The U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission (CPSC) estimates that each year, about 4,000 injuries associated with electric extension cords are treated in hospital emergency rooms. About half the injuries involve fractures, lacerations, contusions, or sprains from people tripping over extension cords. CPSC also estimates that about 3,300 residential fires originate in extension cords each year, killing 50 people and injuring 270 others.
From the above statistics, we can recognize the necessity of cord management on a typical electrical outlet as we enjoy the convenience of modern life. While several earlier cord containers achieve the purpose of cord management, they are usually quite bulky in size and relatively time consuming in operation.
Therefore, what is needed is an outlet cover with a cord management container to store excessive cords easily and effectively. What is also needed is an outlet cover with utility tray to lift up charged devices from the floor, kitchen counter or table top and to provide a centralized charging station. What is also desired is a power supply cover box having the aforementioned features as well as USB ports for charging common hand held devices without using adapters.